MURDER EP.2
It shows Wikia Manor as Charles voiceovers. " Thirteen Mortals have arrived here to play a diabolical game of life, or death. For one of these Mortals is not who everyone thinks they are...for this, ladies and gentlemen is a game… of Murder. " It zooms across to the other side of the Manor as it shows clips from the previous episode. " And Last time on MURDER... " ---- ---- Its Morning. DF is walking towards the pool's island. ---- " The Island is a little volcano with some trees around it right next to the pool. You go in, go up the stairs, down the waterside and into the pool. I like swimming so I might as well go swimming. " DF says. ---- He opens the main door, and suddenly something falls on him. He shouts as everyone looks at their windows, and runs downstairs. Toon, Paper, and Sklei all arrive at the same time to see DF, standing next to a body. Toon: Oh my god.... Paper: Holy Sheet… RG, soaked. He’s dead. is screaming as DF stands next to the body, in complete shock. The camera zooms in to see a worm exiting RG's nose. Sklei: Oh god.. ---- Sklei: Oh. My. Gosh. RG, the homeless guy is dead. That's... disturbing. ---- shows Paper looking as Ermac, Sol, Bloxx, and a couple of others arrive as well. ---- Paper: My first thought is OMG he's dead. But then I realize, DF's not, and RG is covered in water. Now I know from talking to DF in the Grand Room, before Charles came down that DF is a Marine Biologist. RG in Water... DF being a Marine Biologist, which is related to water.... both of them having In Danger cards. Put the pieces together, and maybe Jon isn't the killer. ---- arrives and sees RG's body. Charles: Quickly, everyone in the Grand Room.... NOW! starts running from the pool area to the Grand Room of Wikia Manor as it shows one final shot of RG's corpse. It cuts to the Grand Room, where Charles arrives. grimly: Gentlemen. It appears that RG has drowned in his fear. In other words, RG is dead. Toon: Dang.. Charles: With yet another guest dead, it is only a matter of time before the killer.... strikes again. ---- Bloxx: RG is dead, and I'm literally shocked. Although, it lets me get closer to winning a million dollars so... :D ---- Charles: Now, the killer once again will allow you to go to one, and only one of the three following areas: The Crime Scene…. Where RG decided take a swim, only to realize he didn't remove his land legs. The Last Known Whereabouts… which would be the Hermes Room, untouched since he left. And finally, the morgue where you can closely inspect the body as much as you would like. I shall go take a tinkle, and then I will come back to find out what you have agreed on. Jon, Nick, and Sklei head on over to one part of the room while the rest go to another part. Dark whispers to Toon. Dark: Well its official, we got an alliance over there. ---- Toon: You know, we SHOULD all be working together trying not to die and all, but NOOOO, we have to separate into different groups and work against each other. That's just wrong Paper. But two can play at that game. ---- standing next to Dark summons everyone over. Toon: Okay. So there's eleven people left. Nick, Sklei, Jon, and Paper are in one group. That leaves seven. Me, you Dark... DF, Bloxx, Sol, Ermac, and Reo. We need to work together. Whatever we find, we tell each other. Agreed? Else: Agreed. Toon: Okay, where are we going? Ermac: Crime Scene. Reo: Dark, the Morgue? Dark: Sure. Sol: My gut is telling me Last Known Whereabouts. ---- Sol: Last time I went to Last Known Whereabouts, I found the gloves, and was kept alive. I'm hoping this time, I have the same luck. ---- cuts to Paper's Team Paper: Alright, so where are we going? Nick: Not in a Morgue-mood today, so I'll take Last Known whereabouts. Paper: Sklei, you could take the morgue. Sklei: The Morgue. Alright. Jon: Guess I can take the crime scene. Paper: Alright, I'm come with you, Jon. ---- Paper: I still don't trust Jon, even though I suspect DF a bit. I don't want to have to depend on Jon. ---- walks back, with Melina and Erica and nods silently as everyone quiets down. Charles: I trust by now you know where you will go. Now. Who would like to go to the Crime Scene? Paper, Jon, and Ermac raise their hands. Charles: Well then follow Melina, the maid. four hurry towards Melina as she leads them away. Charles then talks. Charles: Which of you would like to go to the last known Whereabouts? Bloxx, DF, and Nick raise their hands. Charles: Then follow Erica, the other maid. follow Erica up the main stairwell towards the Hermes Room. Charles: That means, Sklei, Reo, and Dark. Follow me to the Morgue. leads them as it cuts to Erica, pointing at the Hermes Room door, before silently nodding and walking away. DF: Well, here we go. opens the door, and the four walk into the Hermes room. walk in, and start investigating, looking around. Sol looks around near the bathroom area, while DF looks near one of the bed, Nick checks the balcony and the desk area, while Bloxx checks the rest. DF is looking around, when he starts to get frustarted. ---- DF: I'm getting frustrated, because I almost died last night, and now people might start suspecting me to be the killer, which of course I'M NOT! I don't want to be In Danger again. ---- cuts to Sol, now in RG's bathroom, before noticing something. Sol: Hey guys, you might want to check this out. rushes over to see what Sol sees. Its what appears to be a bloody message on the mirror. ---- Sol: The message said: DOWN THE POOL, INTO THE ISLAND. A CLUE TO THE KILLER. - Charles. ---- Bloxx: Wait, the butler did it? slaps Bloxx in the face, angry. ---- Nick: This is MAJOR information that our team needs. Thank you, Sol. Now if you just die with the rest of everyone else that'd be great. Because I need that million dollars. ---- cuts to Bloxx, having left the restroom after Nick slapped him looking around, and opening a drawer. Inside is a crowbar. ---- Bloxx: Never thought I'd say this, but THANK YOU Nick for slapping me. ---- Bloxx: Guys, there's nothing else. Nick: Yeah, the killer must have just left that message and left. RG probably didn't have his door locked. a bit nervous: Yeah, totally. ---- Nick: Dammit. Bloxx found something. I just need to know what. ---- else is walking away as Nick opens the same drawer, sees the crowbar, and closes it. ---- Nick: Nevermind. ---- It cuts to Sklei, Reo, and Dark entering the Morgue. Reo: Its cold in here. Dark: You don't say?!? Reo: Actually, I do. Dark, and Sklei walk over to RG's corpse. They look around the arms and head. Reo: Well he's soaking wet, that's for certain. Sklei: Yeah, could he have drowned? Reo: Looks like it. goes towards the legs, and notices first and second degree burn marks on the legs. Pretending he still hasn't seen it, he continues to look around for a bit in confusion, before going back. Dark: Nothing on the legs. Sklei: So he just drowned, that's all we can see from here. Unless he was poisoned with a drink or something and passed out... ---- Sklei: I. Know. NOTHING. That's cause for major concern... I just hope that Nick, Jon, and Paper can help me. ---- cuts to Jon, Toon, Paper, and Ermac arriving outside at " The Island " aka The Crime Scene. Ermac: Dang, two people dead... first Sci, and now RG. Jon: Yeah, no kidding. opens the Island door, and walks inside. After he walks inside, the door suddenly shuts on everyone. Paper turns around, shocked. Paper: What the? cuts to Toon and Ermac trying to open the door. Toon: Oh my ... Oh come on... and Ermac bang on the door and attempt to open the door. and Ermac: LET US IN, LET US IN. Paper: LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT! a large strech of time, the door opens and Paper falls to the ground. Paper: Ow. looks at the ground, and sees a strange pad. Toon: There's a pad. A pressure pad... most likely locked the door for a period of time, enough for the killer to kill RG. We need a big.... big... rock. goes running off and after a few minutes come back with a giant rock, dropping it in front of the open door so that it can't close on them. Ermac: Damn that hurt. four walk in, and everyone spots the stairs. They're damaged. Jon: The stairs. They look like they've been melted. Paper: Like acid. looks around, spotting the water on the floor. ---- Toon: So I'm noticing all this water, and I realize... how the heck did the Killer, get enough water to possibly DROWN RG? ---- shows Toon looking around the edge, when he notices two holes small enough to not be noticeable at a quick glance but still big enough for large tubes to be connected to. Toon looks through the holes and runs out of the island. Paper notices this and goes to where Toon was looking. He sees the holes. ---- Paper: Thank You! Gosh, thank you Toon for giving me the answer. ---- shows Toon looking at the pool, and seeing what appears to be the outline of a tube going from the pool into the island. Paper arrives, and sees it as well. Toon immediately becomes displeased. ---- Toon: Great! Paper saw me looking at the hole! Just what we needed. Dang it... ---- cuts to Ermac noticing the door damaged, almost like it was hit with lighting. ---- Ermac: Well I think I've gotten everything I need, I just hope its enough. shows the guests outside near the pool with Charles and the two maids smiling. Charles: Gentlemen, the manor has provided Mozzarella Sticks and lettuce for your lunch with Orange and Apple Juice, Tea, and Ice Cold Water. Be sure to Hang around by the pool area. During this time, you will be able to SHARE information. Please, do so. It could be the difference between life… and death. and the maids walk away as everyone takes their plates, grabs a few mozzarella sticks, and their drinks. Paper, Jon, Nick, and Sklei start heading over to a shaded area while the rest mainly hang around each other. Bloxx sees this and shouts. Bloxx: Sklei, come over here! Sklei: Alright. ---- Bloxx: I'm planning to tell Sklei infomation that sounds like the truth, but isn't. That way, Team Paper can hopefully get In Danger cards. ---- says something to Paper, and the rest walk away. Sklei goes over to Bloxx, who begins whispering. Bloxx: Okay, I'm gonna be nice and tell you what I know, but you gotta help me as well, okay? Sklei: 'Alright. 'Bloxx: 'Okay. There was a message on the mirror. It said... IF YOU WANT TO BE SPARED, GO TO THE ISLAND. - Your Killer. 'Sklei: Really? Bloxx: Yes. There was also a skeleton key in the drawer. Now, while Nick was with me, I overheard him talking to himself. He's not gonna say what I'm saying, but I'm coming out because I trust you. Sklei: Alright. In the Morgue, all he had was wet skin. All I saw. Bloxx: Alright, thanks. ---- Sklei: Out of the blue, Bloxx just came and helped me. I think honestly, he's telling the truth. Nick is a bit suspicious. I might just ditch Paper's team and go over to Bloxx's side if he helps me like that again. ---- goes over to Paper's group. There, Paper questions Sklei. Paper: What did he tell you? Sklei: There was a message on the mirror. It said... IF YOU WANT TO BE SPARED, GO TO THE ISLAND. - Your Killer. There was also a skeleton key in the drawer. Nick: The message said DOWN THE POOL, INTO THE ISLAND. A CLUE TO THE KILLER. - Charles. A crowbar was in the drawer. Sklei: Ah huh. ---- Sklei: Now I'm lost. Nick saying one thing, but Bloxx is saying another. ---- Paper: Either Nick or Sklei are telling the truth, and I'm not in a mood for lying. Commerical cuts to outside the manor, near the pool. Charles has a large piece of paper in his hands with the maids holding two plates full of little papers. Charles: I have another message from the Killer. You will solve his message, and when the first person to solve it does so, an airhorn will sound, thus ending it. "Now, find the god of static shock, time is ticking on this deadly clock. Remove the Bolt, and discover the clue. And you may live past day two. " guests run to the maids, and grab the tiny pieces of paper, and run into the house. A few stop and reread the papers as a few, including Toon, Sklei, Reo, and Dark run upstairs. ---- Toon: God of static shocks? Zeus. My room. ---- bursts down the door to his room, and looks around for a thunderbolt. He continues to look around before he sees a statue of Zeus with a thunderbolt. He runs over and grabs the thunderbolt, removing it. He waits a sec, hoping for something to happen when it occurs to him to look on the other side of the bolt. He flips it over, and there's text on the bolt. Toon: I move around like a snake, But sometimes I take a break. I Kneel before the Ocean, With all my devotion. Giving my Prayer, Find Me if you Dare. Wait a sec-I kneel before the oc-Poseidon. puts the bolt back on the statue and runs out of the room just as Sklei, Reo, Dark, and Nick arrive in the room. Toon runs across to the Poseidon room, as Paper, Ermac, Jon, and Bloxx arrive upstairs and sees Toon in the Poseidon room. Paper: FOLLOW TOON! [They hurry in there as Toon finds a painting of a man praying in front of the ocean. Toon removes the painting to see a hidden shelf pushing into the wall. He grabs a piece of Paper, and a pencil. He walks over to the desk in the room and sits. On the pad of Paper, it says " To figure out this final clue, You have to do one more thing or two. Remove the Olympian Gods like all who have tried and reveal the final piece to discover how RG died ". It cuts to Sklei reading the clue and getting angry. ---- Sklei: Dang it, I should have just followed Toon. ---- rips off the first page on the pad and sees a word search. He starts working on it as everyone else also begins to do so. Toon: I only got so much time to figure this thing out.... everyone races to figure it out, Paper starts crossing out names. Sklei looks at the pad in absolute confusion. ---- Sklei: Of course. I'm bad with word searches, and now I gotta solve one. ---- Toon jumps up. Toon: HOLY MOLY I'VE FIGURED IT OUT! starts crossing out multiple names, and within a minute, Toon lifts up his hands and an airhorn is signaled across the manor. Paper throws his pencil at the ground in anger as Toon smiles. ---- Toon: Eel. It was Electric Eels that killed RG. montage of everyone putting on their suits begins as they narrate. ---- Sol: Not sure if I got all the clues, but I think based on what Toon and the rest told me, I'll make it. I have to. ---- Toon: Now that I know about the Eels, and the rest of the info, I'm actually pretty good. But Paper could always do bettter then me. ---- Sklei: I'm scared as hell, I'm just hoping I have more then the other guy. ---- Paper: Luckly I was almost finished with the word search before Toon finished before me, so at least I know about the Eels. ---- Montage of the guests one by one being lead down the steps by the maids to the library begins. It ends with Toon thanking them, and entering the library. The camera cuts to the library. ---- Toon: Sci wasn't enough, was he? No, you had to kill another. RG was that man. quietly cuts to DF DF: You spared me, but in that process you've made a big mistake. quietly cuts to Paper Paper: With tubes going from the pool to holes in the island, you planned his death. quietly cuts to Sklei Sklei: With a Skeleton key, you broke in, and left a message. IF YOU WANT TO BE SPARED, GO TO THE ISLAND. - Your Killer. quietly cuts to Bloxx. Bloxx: With a crowbar you broke in, and left a message. DOWN THE POOL, INTO THE ISLAND. A CLUE TO THE KILLER. - Charles. Not the lie I gave to Sklei. quietly cuts to Nick Nick: So, RG went down, and with a pad in front of the door, you locked him in... quietly cuts to Dark Dark: The stairs had been damaged, and the water flowed in from the tubes, and nearly drowned him. But no... returns to Toon Toon: You put electric eels in the pool, going into the island, and shocking RG to death. returns to Sklei. Sklei: You drowned him, and then walked away, grinning... cuts to DF DF: It was Paper, at the Island, with the eels. cuts to Paper Paper: Toon, you're planning a good game. It was you, at the Island, with those damn eels. cuts to Sklei Sklei: It was Nick, at the Island, with the eels. cuts to Bloxx. Bloxx: It was Paper, at the Island, with the eels. cuts to Nick Nick: It was Sklei, goddamn Sklei at the Island, with the eels. cuts to Dark Dark: It was DF, at the Island, with the eels. returns to Toon Toon: Paper, at the island, with the eels. I'ma make sure you're the one to die Luigi. ---- camera cuts to outside Wikia Manor, zooming away. It cuts to everyone entering the dining room, finding fish and salad with champagne to drink. Bloxx: Wow... I'm shocked every time. Reo: Oh my gosh. Fish. DF: I'm a Marine Biologist, I can't eat fish. Sorry. Ermac: I'll take it. takes DF's fish as DF starts on the salad. Sklei: Okay, lets start talking. Toon: He killed RG with Eels. Electric Eels. That was what the riddle revealed. Sklei: Eels? But... what? anyone else can talk, Charles arrives grimly. Charles: Gentlemen. The Killer has a message. One of you have SHOCKED the Killer, and he would like to give his congrats. Good job... Toon! Toon: Thank You... whoever you are. Charles: Now, the rest of you shall listen and find how RG had an unfortunate and shocking day in the water. music plays as Charles voiceovers. voiceover: Poor, Poor RG. shows a man in black clothing outside at the island. voiceover: I poured acid on the stairs in the island so that the victim couldn't reach the waterslide. I then proceeded to put transparent tubes into the pool, so it could suck in the water, and pour it through holes I drilled into the island. Then I put a pressured pad that caused the door to close and lock itself, as well as activating the tubes and pouring the water in when I felt like it. Finally, I went to dinner. That's right. I did all of that while you were too busy solving not only your riddles, but were getting ready for your doom. Jon: Gosh.... flashback shows a man in black clothing walking down the hall with a crowbar. He opens the door with it, as RG is taking a shower. He has a bucket of red paint and a paint brush also, going silently into the room and painting the message while not ever turning around. voiceover: After Dinner, the killer slipped into RG’s room while RG was taking a shower. Writing a message with red paint on the mirror, he wrote the message: DOWN THE POOL, INTO THE ISLAND. A CLUE TO THE KILLER. Sklei: Why You little... Bloxx... cuts to Sci, in the flashback reading the note and entering the island. He steps on the pad, locking the door and turning on the tubes, shooting water into the island. voiceover: RG fell for my little trick, and trapped him in as he began to drown. However, I wanted even MORE PAIN. That of course was easy for me. shows the killer putting electric eels into the pool, before the eels go into the tubes, into the island, and shock RG. Charles: The Eels I put in the pool shocked the LIFE out of RG. Thus, RG moved on. I sucked out the water and removed the eels, of course. I decided to leave the body and the tubes, while having the crowbar in RG's room. It was of course, a nice treat for DF. Yours cruelly, the Killer. Bloxx: Oh my gosh. starts passing around cards as everyone, minus Toon gets nervous. Charles: As for the rest of you, you will either get ALIVE letters or IN DANGER. There will be at least TWO IN DANGERS, but there can always be more…. gets the letters and Charles starts. Charles: DF. opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: Paper. opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: Bloxx Bloxx: Oh my gosh… opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: Sol opens up his letter, and he sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. Toon: I’m sorry, man. Charles: Dark opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: Ermac. opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: Jon opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: Reo opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: Nick opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: Sklei slowly opens his card and sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. Dark: Sorry Sklei then quietly walks away as it cuts to commercial. Commercial Sol:'''I thought I did good, but apparently, I didn't. I'm not ready to die. I'm ready to live. If I live, I'm gonna make sure the Killer doesn't win. Cops don't die, killers go to jail. ---- shows Sklei in his room, making sure the doors are locked when he looks around. ---- Sklei:' Bloxx betrayed me, and I didn't solve the riddle. I hope that I at least knew more then Sol. I can't die, not yet. I have so much to live for. Killer, if you hear me... just give another chance. ---- the next day. Sklei is inside the Athena Lounge room. Sklei is eating cereal, watching Ben 10. Suddenly, he drops his bowl. He runs to the door, but when he grabs the door, he shouts in pain. He backs up to the table as it cuts to Paper. He's fixing his bed when all of a sudden..... ... .... .... KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-BOOM! 'Paper:' What the heck? bursts open his door as he runs down the hall with Bloxx, Reo, Nick, and Sol. They reach downstairs, where they see smoke coming from the Athena Lounge room. 'Reo:' Stand Back! kicks down the door, to see a mangled body. Skleian, the actor and Party Planner is now dead. '''TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 3 OF MURDER…… BOMBS AWAY!' Who do YOU think the Killer is? Answer this poll or put who you think killed Sklei in the comment section below! Toon DF Paper Dark Bloxx Sol Ermac Jon Reo Nick Category:MURDER